Never too late
by mustang-lover51
Summary: A PewdieCry fanfic... I swore I wouldn't write one of these! I'm so sorry Pewds. Cry, please don't kill me!


Never too late

A PewdieCry fanfic.

_Okay so...this is happening. I swore to myself I wouldn't write one of these since they're both great people (And have entertained me greatly when I've been down) But I just could not resist anymore, like how you try and avoid eating that last piece of cake yet somehow it winds up in your hands? Yeah..._

This is obviously totally out of character for these two, and nothing I write is true (except how typically fangirlish I am...)

I'm sorry!

It was a typical day in the life of a gamer. Cry checked his emails...1500 messages. That was from the last hour alone. Then he noticed one from Pewds.

_"Hey Cry! Been too long since we've seen each other, how about we hang out?" _It read. Cry's heart jumped in excitement. His fingers whizzed over the keys in response.

_"Sure, how about this afternoon? Got a few games I want to talk to you about. See you later." _

A smile broke out across his face, which was glowing hot.  
"What? My face is...hot. Never mind." He thought. He got out from his desk, stroked his cat and got ready to go out. They had agreed to meet at a bar for drinks, rather out of character...

As Cry scanned the crowd, he spotted Pewdiepie. A grin stretched across his face, and his heart race.  
"Pewds!" He yelled, waving. Pewdiepie turned around, and saw his friend.  
"Hey Cry, I got you a beer." He smiled. Cry sat beside him.  
"Thanks man, next round's on me." They clanged their bottles together, and began talking about the recent game releases they had been playing. It was weird, talking with Pewdiepie made Cry feel happy yet lonely. There was something deep in the recesses of his mind that bothered him, something that kept cropping up.

He shook the thought from his mind, Pewdiepie's voice slowly coming back into focus.  
"And then I was like 'sorry but I gotta kill ya!'" Pewidepie laughed. He sipped at his beer and looked to Cry. "You okay in there Cry? You seem...pre-occupied." He asked, looking up from below. Cry dodged back, his face feeling hot again.

"Y-yeah why wouldn't I be? I'm just...tired! Yeah I had a long stream last night." Cry replied nervously. He quickly chugged his beer, and ordered two more for the pair.

Hours quickly passed by, and Cry had successfully drunk himself...well drunk. That was all his brain needed, to release the latch on his inhibitions. Pewdiepie had managed to get Cry home, but not without casualty. He'd thrown up twice on the ride home, and was now passed out asleep.  
"Weird." Pewdiepie thought. "He almost looks cute when he sleeps." A small smile graced his lips as he hauled Cry up onto his shoulders.

He raided Cry's pockets for his house key, and entered his house. It didn't take long to find his room, so Pewdiepie laid him down to sleep.  
"Oh Pewds..." Cry laughed, half asleep. His face was so red, it was unreal.  
"Talking in your sleep huh Cry? Can't say I didn't expect it." Pewdiepie laughed.  
"Not now cat!" Cry called, turning in his sleep. Pewdiepie stifled a laugh, and as he was about to leave, Cry climbed into his lap.

Pewdiepie was nervous, what was going on here? Surely these were just the antics of his crazy drunken friend, so why did they fluster him?  
"Come on Cry, lay down. You need to sleep off all that beer you drank." Cry smiled, and smashed his lips onto Pewdiepie's. Their breaths stunted, hearts raced. Cry pulled back, and passed out. Needless to say, Pewdiepie was shocked. How was he meant to react to that?

Pewdiepie Left Cry's keys by the door, and left. Such an odd occurrence. His mind temporarily flashed back to that kiss...So warm. Such soft lips upon his own, and his face turned bright red. Pewdiepie swallowed, and made his way home.

That night, as Pewdiepie lay his head down to rest, his mind drifted back to Cry.

"P-Pewds?" Cry blushed, slowly leaning closer. Their noses were inches from each other, their breathing fast. Pewdiepie made the first move, and closed the gap. His hands crept up Cry's shirt, feeling the muscles beneath. He pushed him down, and their kiss became desperate.

Pewdiepie took Cry's shirt off, and threw off his own. Their lips met again, and they stared lustfully into each other's eyes. Pewdiepie moved further down, his mouth trailing kisses along the way. Cry moaned slightly, and they sounded ever so cute.

Pewdiepie unzipped Cry's trousers, and as he slid them down...

He shot up in bed.


End file.
